


The Dangers Of Denim

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake loses a bet to Adam, he has to wear skinny jeans. But getting them on isn't the problem, it's getting them back off again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers Of Denim

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally appeared as "Skinny Jeans", written by LiterallyMare. I am now reposting it under the name of MimiRedCrow, after my stories were orphaned without my consent in May of 2014. If you have any questions or concerns about this, feel free to contact me with them. I am very thankful to AO3 for letting me repost and reclaim the stories I wrote and repost them under new titles.

"This is by far the stupidest thing you've talked me into." Blake grumbled. 

Adam grinned in return. "I didn't talk you into anything, Big Country, we had a gentleman's agreement."

He rolled his big blue eyes and shook his head a little. "Is there some rule that if the guys making the bet were flat on their ass drunk it didn't count?"

"Not in my rule book." Adam smirked. "Come on...it's not like you have to streak LAX or anything..." 

"It's just about that bad."

"Oh come on," He held up the pair of skinny jeans with a little smirk. "You don't have to show anyone other than me. And I might take a few blackmail pictures...." 

Blake glared at him, obviously not amused by that prospect. "I'm only doing this because I keep my word."

"And you love me." Adam passed him the jeans, pouting a little. 

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and strolled off to the bathroom. 

The thing was, he liked making Adam happy. He was the kind of guy that put his whole heart into a relationship and he gave it even more so to the younger man because for a long time it seemed like they wouldn't have a chance at more than friendship. So he did things to amuse his other half, just like Adam did things to amuse him, like hanging out on the ranch and fishing. 

But skinny jeans were something else entirely.

He had made the bet, though, and he did love Adam. And those two factors were enough to get him into those damn skinny jeans. Who would've thought it was so hard to jump into a convertible with the door closed, like the cool guys did in the movies? Well, maybe if he'd been sober Blake would've known. At least neither of them had been sober at the time. And the huge bruise on his shin had mostly faded a week later.

Blake sighed and dropped his roomy, comfy wranglers from around his hips. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, frowing again at his foe in denim form. He turned them over in his hands, then finally decided to just go for it. 

The problem with skinny jeans is that they were meant for skinny people. Blake hadn't been skinny a day in his life. He wasn't fat, per se, but at times he was decidedly chubby. Even when he'd shed the man boobs and the belly, he was still a big guy. Stocky. Husky. Some bullshit term like that. Adam told him often that he found his body attractive and even though Blake sometimes didn't, he figured that was the only opinion that really counted. 

After ten minutes of stumbling around the bathroom, even laying down on the floor on his back at one point, Blake managed to work the tight jeans over his hips. He barely got the zipper up and the button tabbed, but it seemed like they would hold. He felt like he was in a denim vise and figured he would soon lose circulation to his feet. Or perhaps another, even more crucial area. Better to show them to Adam, let him laugh, and get the damn things off. 

Walking back into the bedroom was another chore all together and he wondered how women wore panty hose without going insane. It seemed like every step took effort. 

"Well...here." Blake put his hands on his hips and gave Adam a sour look. 

Adam looked him up and down, then promptly burst out laughing. "Oh my God..." 

"Nice. Real nice." He glared at him. "So now you got them on me...and you laugh."

"Turn around," Adam made a little motion with his finger. Rolling his eyes, Blake obliged and he could almost feels the other man's eyes on him. "Now that is a much better view. Damn Blake...I never knew you had such a great ass on you..." 

Blake turned around and sighed. "Can I take them off now?" 

"No picture?" 

"Unless you want the second one to be my foot in your ass, no, no picture." He couldn't help but smirk just a little. There was something so nice about their banter. It made him ridiculously happy. 

"I think you'd rather use something other than your foot." Adam waggled his brows at Blake mischeviously, then nodded. "Fine. Fine. I've tortured you enough." 

Blake didn't even bother to go back to the bathroom to take them off. He undid the button and the zipper, giving a sigh of relief that the squeezing around his stomach was gone. Now just to get them off of the rest of him. He could barely get his fingers between his skin and the material, so he had to try to pull them off his hips at the belt loops.

Only they didn't budge. 

After a few more times, Adam seemed to catch on something wasn't going right. "Like them so much you don't want to take them off?"

He was teasing, of course, but Blake shook his head. "No, genius, I can't get them off." 

"You can't get them off?" The other man's lips twitched with the threat of a smirk, then he managed to smother it. "Here...let me try."

Adam crossed the room and tried to get his fingers between the material and Blake's skin too, his eyes widening a little when he couldn't do it either. "Damn, are these painted on?" 

He grabbed the belt loops on both sides and tugged down hard. With his slightly different angle he managed to get them to move. The problem was they'd only moved about half an inch downward. 

"Shit..." The rock star mused, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "They're really stuck."

"I figured that out five minutes ago." Blake pointed out. "Now how do we get them off?" 

Adam hopped off the bed. "Lay down. I'll try pulling from the bottom." 

Blake figured it didn't sound like such a bad idea, so he laid down on the bed on his back. Adam stood at the end of the bed, grabbing onto the cuffs outside each ankle. Then he pulled with all his might.

This time the results were slightly better, the pants came down about an inch or so more. When it was clear that was as far as they were going no matter how hard Adam pulled or Blake struggled, Adam flopped down on the bed beside his boyfriend.

"This isn't what I had in mind. I thought you'd just be sexy..." He gave Blake an apologetic look. "There's only one thing to do now." 

"What's that?" Blake tried not to sound too skeptical. 

"Cut them off." 

"A brand new pair of jeans?" He groaned. 

Adam shrugged. "Unless you want to wear those the rest of your life. Might get awkward first time you have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm more worried about getting a hard on and breaking it." Blake admitted with a slight chuckle.

"You can't break your dick, idiot, there's no bones in it." Adam smirked too. "Besides, I don't think you have enough bloodflow going on to even get it up."

"No wonder you're so worried about getting them off." He countered, forgetting about the predictament for a moment. Then he fell silent for a moment, turning serious and looking a bit perplexed. 

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee..." 

Adam burst out laughing, ending up on the bed holding his stomach. "You are too much sometimes..." 

"Yeah, well, I'll be even if I piss my pants." Blake grumbled. "Go get the damn scissors." 

This time Adam hopped out of bed and went to get the scissors without further comment. Blake sat up, majorly regretting the huge thing of Coke he'd drank with the burgers they had for lunch at some cute little dive by the coast. Funny how an innocent little choice later came back to kick you in the nuts. 

When Adam returned with the scissors, holding them up like a trophy. "Okay...let's do this..." 

"How?" Blake looked at him. "I don't want you cutting anywhere near my dick. I don't need a vasectomy. Or a Bobbitt job." 

"That would be quite a headline." Adam smirked a little, clearly picturing it in his mind. "'Rocker severs country star's penis while cutting him out of tight jeans.'" 

"Freak." He shook his head a little. "Let's just get on with this, okay? My bladder is about to explode. Just cut up the sides." 

"Fine..." Adam bent over at Blake's feet and managed to get the metal blade between the denim and his ankle. "Hold very still. I don't want to stab you." 

"That makes two of us." 

Blake stared at the ceiling and hoped Adam's cutting was better than his handwriting. He felt the cold metal skim across his leg, slowly dragging up his calf, against the side of his knee and up his thigh. When he felt the waistband be severed, he sighed in relief. 

"Thank God..." He groaned. "Now hurry up and get the other one off." 

Adam was already at work, his actions a bit quicker now that he knew what he was doing. "You know, this is the most creative way I've ever taken your pants off."

"Oh shut up."

Once the other seam was cut, Blake was able to stand up and pull the pants off. What he didn't expect was that his boxers would go with it, leaving him standing there in just a t-shirt, stark naked from the waist down. 

He and Adam exchanged a look and they both started laughing. It was a pretty hilarious situation, even he had to admit that. The had a good laugh at it, slapping each other on the back and wiping their eyes when they were finally spent. 

Blake popped into the bathroom and relieved himself. Never again would he take being able to just unzip and go for granted again. When he was done, he found Adam inspecting the remains of the skinny jeans. 

"What are we going to do with them?" He asked Blake. 

"Burn them." Blake replied immediately. "And never speak of this again." 

Adam smiled at him, eyes dancing with mischief. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this one." 

Blake fumbled through the drawer and put on a fresh pair of boxers. Then he sat down and looked Adam in the eye. It was hard to keep a straight face after the whole ordeal.

"You are damn lucky I love you."


End file.
